Best Friend Over Boyfriend
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating. Carly hasn't been able to spend a lot of time with Sam and it's making her upset. A talk with Freddie sends her spiraling into depression. Can Sam make her feel better?


_**I don't own iCarly**_

_**Hey, hey, hey! Alright, I know you guys probably think this is a new fandom for me, but trust me, it's not. I write a lot for iCarly or at least, in my head I do. Anyway, I pawsitively loved the show when it was airing and I wish it was easier to find clips of it on youtube, but whatever. Enjoy the chapter, yeah?**_

* * *

Carly sat curled up on her bed, tears still flowing quite heavily down her cheeks as she looked at an old picture of Sam and herself. The two were smiling and happy, Sam had her arm around Carly's shoulders and Carly had her own around Sam's waist as they both made peace signs to the camera. She remembered plenty of good times like that with her best friend, but now they could possibly be gone forever.

Carly flashed back to the reason she was in this position in the first place.

_Carly stormed into the iCarly studio and found Freddie there, working on his technology for the next webcast. Seeing him there, calm and collected, made her blood boil. Walking further into the studio, Carly held her hands behind her in clenched fists as she cleared her throat. Freddie glanced up in mild surprise before shooting her a small smile and continuing with his work._

_"Hey Carly, what's up?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled from the proximity with the metallic surface. _

_"I wanted to talk with you." The female brunette murmured. "About Sam."_

_Freddie straightened up at this and leaned his elbow on his machine, giving her his full attention. Raising an eyebrow, he gave her a small frown. "What about Sam?"_

_"Well," Carly started out nervously, a small smile coming naturally to her face. "I was just wondering if the two of you could let up a bit on the dates. I want to spend time with her too."_

_"I don't see why you can't spend time with her when we aren't on dates." Freddie said in confusion._

_"Because, as soon as the two of you get off a date, we've either got school or she ends up heading home or something else." Carly tried to keep it in check, but her irritation at the last three weeks of being blown off were getting to her._

_And Freddie could see it._

_"Carly Shay, are you jealous?" he asked, a small smirk coloring his lips. _

_Carly's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised. "No!' she scoffed, the nervous smile growing bigger as she tried to hide her uneasiness at where the topic was going. "Why would I be jealous?"_

_"Because you miss Sam." The techie shrugged. "And you're upset she's spending more time with me than you. You feel replaced."_

_The webstar's eyes narrowed. "I do not feel replaced because there's no reason to feel that way. Sam is my best friend and always will be."_

_"But you're thinking she might be liking me more." Freddie was getting a bit fed up with Carly's beating around the bush denial. _

_"No, she can't be liking you more. We're all best friends." Carly could feel herself getting wound tighter to the point of snapping, and hoped desperately that Freddie would finally drop this useless argument. _

_No such luck. Carly's disagreeable nature was really itching on Freddie's nerves and he finally sighed in exasperation, glaring at the slightly taller girl._

_"Just admit it!" Freddie shouted furiously. "You're just jealous because Sam likes me better than you now."_

_Carly recoiled at the verbal slap, her eyes wide as she took a step back in shock. How could he say such a thing? Carly was genuinely happy that Sam and Freddie had finally resolved their problems with each other and were now dating. Yes, she was upset that her best friend was spending more time without her, but for Freddie to suggest jealousy was just low._

_And true. _

_Carly was jealous and for the exact reason Freddie had insinuated and stated. She was jealous because Sam liked Freddie better than her and it broke the female brunette's heart to admit it even to herself. Eyes narrowed, she decided denial was the best course of action. "I am not jealous!" she hissed. "I'm just fed up with Sam always leaving me behind because she's got something to do with you that probably always involves making out."_

_"What can I say if my lips are addictive?" Freddie gloated happily, his eyes shining for a second. "Besides, it's not like she would ever bother to kiss you!"_

_Carly felt the sting of that comment harder than Sam's butter sock. Her heart began constricting at the words that were now bouncing around in her head. Turning on the spot, the webstar made to race from the studio, but Freddie's next words made her stop dead. _

_"Don't bother running to Sam." He sneered. "She won't beat up on me for you, since I'm her boyfriend. Everyone knows boyfriend trumps best friend." _

_Carly turned to him with wide eyes, disbelieving of his behavior. After all, they were supposed to be friends with each other. Freddie was acting downright cold now. Turning back to face the exit, Carly felt the tears stinging her eyes and she bounded down the stairs to her bedroom, shutting the door and curing up on her bed to mourn the assumed loss of her best friends. _

Carly lay her head down on her knees as she held them tight and sniffed in discontent. _All I wanted was for Sam to love me._ She thought unhappily, staring out her window. _But if Freddie's right, then she never will._

Downstairs, Spencer was working on yet another new artpiece when the apartment door opened. Her glanced up briefly before going back to his work upon seeing a familiar head of blonde hair peeking from around the door.

"Hey Spencer, what's goin' on?" Sam asked as she walked into the apartment.

"I'm building a giant pretzel themed sculpture." Spencer replied, not taking his eyes off of his newest masterpiece.

Sam cocked her head, leaning against the wall and watching him work for a moment, noting how he placed the pretzels very carefully and analyzing the sculpture itself. When she grew bored, and a little hungry, the blonde moved over to the sculpture, took a pretzel from near the bottom and bit into it as she walked away. Spencer's eyes widened in horror as the entire structure crumbled from that one missing pretzel and he held his hands to his head in frustration.

Sam, meanwhile, made her way up the stairs to the iCarly studio where she assumed her friends were waiting for her. She arrived on the landing easily and glanced around, surprised to find that there was no one in there. Turning heel, she decided to head to Carly's room instead since Spencer hadn't told her that Carly wasn't there. If Spencer didn't tell her Carly wasn't there and the brunette wasn't in her webcast studio, then that meant she was in her bedroom.

Coming to the large room, Sam heard whimpering from inside, but assumed that Carly was just reading a sad novel since there weren't any sounds from the television. Moving into the room, she finished off her pretzel and wiped her hands before she moved any further from the door.

"Hey, Carls!" Sam called, sauntering into the bedroom and plopping down on the bed. The blonde glanced to her distraught best friend and realized that something was horribly wrong. "Hey, what's up?" she asked, tone softening immensely.

"I can't tell you." Carly sniffed, not looking at her.

Sam's eyes immediately turned stormy and she sat up straighter. If there was something Carly couldn't tell her then that meant she needed to kick the stuffing out of someone. "Carly, come on, we're best friends. You know you can tell me anything."

Carly slowly turned to face her and chewed her lip, wondering if she really should tell Sam. Slowly taking a deep breath, the brunette began, "I talked to Freddie." Sam raised an eyebrow, a list of things the dork could have done scanning through her head. "He said that… he said boyfriend trumps best friend."

Sam's eyes flashed for a second, but she could tell that there was more to it than just that. Carly took a shaky breath. "I only went to him because I was upset that you two were spending so much time together and you barely hung out with me anymore. He said I was jealous because you liked him better and that you'd never bother to kiss me and it hurt for him to say that and…" Carly knew she was rambling now, but the emotions had built inside of her and she was trying not to cry again.

Sam held up a hand and Carly fell silent. The blonde's eyes were stormy and Carly felt her heart sink, thinking Sam really was going to tell her that she liked Freddie better. Sam pulled the brunette into a hug and pressed Carly's head to her chest. Carly didn't know what was going on, but she snuggled against the warmth and let herself be comforted by it.

"Carls?" Sam asked softly, her voice tight. "Do you know why I hang out so much with Freddie?"

"Because you're dating?" Carly replied, stating the obvious answer.

"No, I could care less about that. I spend so much time kissing him so that I can have someone's lips to imagine that they're yours." Carly shot up from Sam's lap at that, her eyes wide with shock.

"Really?" she squeaked, not daring to let herself believe it in case it was a joke.

"Yeah. Why do you think I hang with you so much? I mean, we're complete opposites, but… you know…"

"You like me too?" the brunette supplied, helping out her friend.

"Yeah." Sam grinned before the smile fell and a snarl took its place. "Now, Mama's gotta go deal a lesson."

"What do you mean?" Carly called as Sam stood and headed for the door.

Sam glanced back with a smirk. "Mama doesn't take too well to you crying. Techie's gonna find out he always comes second best."

Carly watched her go in confusion before realizing what she had just said. Hurrying after her friend, Carly found her already heading out the door of the apartment. Racing after her, Carly grabbed a pretzel from the statue in passing and caused it to fall once more. Spencer stared at the fallen sculpture in shock and turned to run after his sister, demanding that pretzel back.

They both stopped when they found Sam staring at the Benson's door. Screaming angrily, Sam ran at the door and slammed it open, searching around the apartment. Mrs. Benson had gone to the supermarket to buy some new ointment or other so Freddie came out of his room with a hammer in his hand. This, of course, did nothing to help him against Sam's rampage. She bowled him over and clutched his ear tightly in her hand, dragging him to his feet.

"Ow!" Freddie shouted. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"I'm making you apologize to my best friend for telling her that boyfriend trumps best friend!" Sam snarled, her voice high and shrill like it usually gets when she's royally ticked. Freddie turned to face the door to see an uncertain Carly and a curious Spencer staring into the apartment from the doorway.

"You told her?" Freddie gasped, staring at the webstar.

"I was crying." Carly told him. "You expected her not to ask her best friend why?"

Freddie's eyes widened in fear as Sam turned him to face her. "Best friend _always_ trumps boyfriend, Frednerd." The blonde sneered, pulling her fist back for a punch.

Spencer and Carly watched the smack down in nothing short of trepidation. On the one hand, they were enjoying seeing Sam wrestle Freddie, but on the other, Freddie was defenseless and Sam was… Sam. When the 'fight' was finally over, Sam wiped her hands and stood straight. "Now what are you going to say when your mother gets home?"

"I was beat up by a burglar." Freddie coughed.

"Good boy." Moving back over to Carly, she smiled. "I think from now on, I'll just use your lips. That way I don't have to imagine."

Carly didn't reply. She couldn't, for at that moment, Sam kissed her.

* * *

**_Wasn't that sweet? I pawsitively love writing things like this. And Carly and Sam are the second best couple Nickolodeon has ever come up with, right after Tori and Cat and right before Sam and Cat. Review for me and tell me how ya liked it, yeah?_**


End file.
